everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora Present
Pandora Present is the daughter of the Ghost of Christmas Present from A Christmas Carol. She attends Ever After High as a Roybel. Character Personality Pandora is all about living in the now. Always the trendsetter, her opinions, like the times, are constantly changing in order to fit with what's hip and current. Erratic and unpredictable, Pandora is always up for taking risks and doing new things, but if she doesn't like it the first time, she will NOT try it again. As for opinions on destiny, those change too. Pandora self-identifies as a Roybel, that way she will fit in no matter what the favored side is. Secretly, however, she is a Rebel, as she doesn't want to disappear after one year of Christmas. Kind of a diva, she will often overreact when she doesn't get her way, but knows to calm down quickly so she doesn't spoil her public reputation. Being friends with Pandora can be a difficult thing. She'll act close and friendly, but as soon as you do something she strongly disagrees with, or if she never like you in the first place, chances are she'll toss you and your friendship with her on the trash. However, if she really cared about you, she'd defend try to get past it, as she does with her closest friends, however few they may be. Appearance Being a ghost, Pandora does have the ethereal look you'd expect. However, unlike most other ghosts, she has the ability solidify herself, hinting that she may not be entirely ghost. She tends to use this form for convenience. As for fashion, she wears whatever the current style is. Interests and Hobbies Because of her ever changing opinions, Pandora's favored hobbies tend to follow suit. Essentially, whatever's "in" is what's her favorite thing to do. If trendsetting is considered a hobby, than probably that. Fairytale How It Goes Main Article: A Christmas Carol How Pandora Fits Into It Pandora was born after the story completed to the Ghost of Christmas Present. Her mother left shortly after, and she was raised solely by her father. Relationships Family Pandora's father, the Ghost of Christmas Present, is a loving if not spoiling father to her. After he competed his tale, he became a gift-wrapping manufacturer, and because of this is considerably wealthy, allowing for his daughters high tastes to be met. Pandora has never met her mother, and whether or not she is also a ghost has not been determined. The other ghosts, Past and Future, are in fact Pandora's uncles. She has cousins from each of them, who will be her story partners. In fact, one of them, Audaline Syne-Holliday, the next Ghost of Christmas Past, is both Pandora's cousin and roommate. Although the two are very different personality-wise, they still find ways to get along, or at best tolerate each other, seeing as they both attend Ever After High and the family reunions. Friends TBA Trivia *Calls everybody "darling". Even if she hates you, she will call you "darling" *Uses words like literally, totally, and like. ALL. THE. TIME Category:Female Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Ghosts